


Stand and Deliver

by stele3



Category: Bandom, MCR - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:02:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stele3/pseuds/stele3





	Stand and Deliver

In final confirmation that Los Angeles is trying to kill him, Bob is the last person to make it despite having to travel the shortest distance. Frank -- Frank has to fucking _fly_ and even _he_ makes it there before Bob does, when the call goes out.   
  
It's not from lack of trying. By the time he squeals into the hospital parking lot, Bob has two fresh dents in Ranch II, a fresh moving violation, and sixteen years of bad karma wished on him by cut-off LA commuters, and he does not give a flying fuck.  
  
Frank and Mikey are outside smoking, along with Medhi and a few other security guys. "Dude!" Frank yells at him, his mouth screwed to one side like he's tasted something bad. Bob just waves at him distractedly; he'll take the shit later, whatever. Mikey cocks, aims, and shoots a finger gun at him, expressionless behind his sunglasses. Bob is strangely heartened.  
  
Ray sits in a chair outside the room. His hair swoons around him. A cup of cheap hospital coffee wobbles on the edge of his chair, just barely held between his two fingertips. "Hey," he greets. "It's all good news."  
  
"Yeah?" Bob can breathe for the first time in hours.  
  
"Yeah." Ray smiles a little at him and points at the door across from him with his foot. "Think she's asleep, but Gee's definitely up."  
  
"'Kay. Thanks." Bob takes a deep breath. He moves in.  
  
Inside, the room's entirely done in cream colors like the interior of a vanilla cupcake. Gerard sits by the bed, his head bowed; he looks up when Bob comes in. His eyes are cracked-red, his hair looks like wheatgrass. "Bob," he gasps.  
  
"You look fucking insane," Bob tells him.  
  
"Bob, Bob," Gerard repeats, grinning his crooked toothy smile. "Where the fuck have you been, asshole?"  
  
"Punch him," Lindsey says from the bed. She doesn't even open her eyes or lift her head from its pillow. One of her feet sticks out from the blankets. "Everytime he swears he gets hit."  
  
"Haven't you guys heard of a curse jar?"  
  
"He's shit with money, you know that."  
  
"You just said shit," Gerard points out. "Punch her, then get over here, Bob."  
  
Lindsey rubs her cheek against the blankets, sighing with disinterest, "People say it on TV, sometimes. That's the rules, nothing that's not on TV."  
  
"Dude, I'm not gonna punch your wife. She's had a rough day."  
  
"S'okay," Lindsey murmurs, "can't feel anything below the waist."  
  
"Who says 'shit' on TV, though?" Bob wonders. "I think you're cheating, lady."  
  
" _Law & Order_ said 'shit.'"  
  
"Yeah, like, _once_."  
  
" _Bob_ ," Gerard shrieks in an exasperated whisper.  
  
"Okay, okay," Bob says, shuffle-stepping his way over to Gerard's chair. His face already hurts from grinning. Gerard shifts back just a little, Bob leans down, and then there are two dark, dark eyes gravely staring up at him .  
  
"Oh man," Bob whispers, cracking up into chuckles. He shivers.  
  
"I know," Gee whispers back. "I've got a little girl. I've got a girl."  
  
They contemplate the tiny girl in silence.  
  
"That is a very serious baby," Bob observes at length. "That baby is already figuring things out." The baby does seem pretty thoughtful, gazing at Bob with a faint frown on her tiny, round face.   
  
"She looks so _smart_ ," Gerard coos.   
  
"Or like an alien," Bob suggests. "Like an alien life form sent to us with messages for our people."  
  
" _I need blood_ ," Gerard quotes in a deep voice, and giggles.  
  
"Neither one of you are allowed to hold my baby anymore," Lindsey announces, but doesn't move from the bed.


End file.
